This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A radar system may be used in a number of scenarios. For example, a radar system may be used by an operator on board a vessel to safely navigate through a marine environment. In such an example, the radar system may be used to track neighboring vessels and obstacles for the purposes of collision avoidance, weather detection, situational awareness, and/or the like. As such, clear and unambiguous indications of the presence of a target and/or object may be useful. The presence of sidelobes, however, may arise in the signal processing of radar systems, and may impede an operator's ability to identify a target and/or object.